<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled (shirts) by frederickdesvoeux (doomdxys)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069667">untitled (shirts)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomdxys/pseuds/frederickdesvoeux'>frederickdesvoeux (doomdxys)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AMAB/Neutral Terminology, Fingering, M/M, PIV Sex, Sex, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Technically Survival AU, Terrortober, Trans Character, Trans Des Voeux, Trans Male Character, aka sorry about the 1 tag that's not really--content warning mostly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomdxys/pseuds/frederickdesvoeux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one of the first true, sunny spring days that year, the sun bearing down on them without a cloud to disturb it. Their blanket covers almost the entirety of the Hoars’ small garden. A carton of strawberries sits half-eaten and forgotten next to them, the two of them dressed in nothing but shirts as the house is to be blissfully empty for the next several hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Frederick Des Voeux/Edmund Hoar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled (shirts)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 15th prompt of Terrortober aka Shirt. Technically this was meant to go into my other collection-style fic, but it turned into something of its own, so I wanted to publish it separately. It's been nearly two years so don't yell (I also possibly forgot where this was going midway through).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">kisses</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">eyebrows</span> <span class="s1">first,</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">nose</span> <span class="s1">next,</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">bottom</span> <span class="s1">lip</span> <span class="s1">after</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">cups</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">face</span> <span class="s1">gently,</span> <span class="s1">longer</span> <span class="s1">fingers</span> <span class="s1">stretching</span> <span class="s1">out</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">play</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">strands</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">hair</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">nape</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">neck</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">It’s</span> <span class="s1">one</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">first</span> <span class="s1">true,</span> <span class="s1">sunny</span> <span class="s1">spring</span> <span class="s1">days</span> <span class="s1">that</span> <span class="s1">year;</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">sun</span> <span class="s1">bearing</span> <span class="s1">down</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">them</span> <span class="s1">without</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">cloud</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">disturb</span> <span class="s1">it</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">Their</span> <span class="s1">blanket</span> <span class="s1">covers</span> <span class="s1">almost</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">entirety</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">Hoars’</span> <span class="s1">small</span> <span class="s1">garden</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">A</span> <span class="s1">carton</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">strawberries</span> <span class="s1">sits</span> <span class="s1">half</span><span class="s2">-</span><span class="s1">eaten</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">forgotten</span> <span class="s1">next</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">them,</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">two</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">them</span> <span class="s1">dressed</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">nothing</span> <span class="s1">but</span> <span class="s1">shirts</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">house</span> <span class="s1">is</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">be</span> <span class="s1">blissfully</span> <span class="s1">empty</span> <span class="s1">for</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">next</span> <span class="s1">several</span> <span class="s1">hours</span><span class="s2">.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I</span> <span class="s1">love</span> <span class="s1">you—”</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">whispers</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">skin</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">moves</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">kisses</span> <span class="s1">towards</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">jawline</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">sSt</span> <span class="s1">atop</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">lover,</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">has</span> <span class="s1">all</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">freedom</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">move</span> <span class="s1">around,</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">kiss</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">wherever</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">wants</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">can</span> <span class="s1">only</span> <span class="s1">reply</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">soft</span> <span class="s1">moan</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">grazes</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">teeth</span> <span class="s1">gently</span> <span class="s1">across</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">sensitive</span> <span class="s1">spot</span> <span class="s1">below</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">ear</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">arms</span> <span class="s1">wrap</span> <span class="s1">tighter</span> <span class="s1">around</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">waist,</span> <span class="s1">trying</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">pull</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">man</span> <span class="s1">closer</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">“Mmm—I</span> <span class="s1">love</span> <span class="s1">you</span> <span class="s1">too</span><span class="s2">.</span><span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">As</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">slowly</span> <span class="s1">moves</span> <span class="s1">towards</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">neck,</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">lets</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">hands</span> <span class="s1">wander,</span> <span class="s1">cupping</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">ass</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">buckles</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">hips</span> <span class="s1">upwards</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">presses</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">down</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">him. They</span> <span class="s1">both</span> <span class="s1">gasp</span> <span class="s1">when</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span> <span class="s1">half</span><span class="s2">-</span><span class="s1">erect</span> <span class="s1">cock</span> <span class="s1">rubs</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Frederick's</span> <span class="s1">stomach,</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">at</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">sudden</span> <span class="s1">stimulation,</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">at</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">hot</span> <span class="s1">breath</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">neck</span><span class="s2">.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Frederick—”</span> <span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">nails</span> <span class="s1">dig</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">base</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">Frederick's</span> <span class="s1">skull</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">“—we</span> <span class="s1">can’t</span><span class="s2">.</span><span class="s1">”</span> <span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">voice</span> <span class="s1">struggles</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">actions</span> <span class="s1">inadvertently</span> <span class="s1">cause</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">wriggle</span> <span class="s1">underneath</span> <span class="s1">him,</span> <span class="s1">creating</span> <span class="s1">more</span> <span class="s1">friction,</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">erection</span> <span class="s1">hardening</span> <span class="s1">rapidly</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“We</span> <span class="s1">have</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">place</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">ourselves</span> <span class="s1">until</span> <span class="s1">noon</span><span class="s2">.</span><span class="s1">”</span> <span class="s1">The</span> <span class="s1">smirk</span> <span class="s1">is</span> <span class="s1">obvious</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">voice</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">way</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">kisses</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span> <span class="s1">ear</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">“I’m</span> <span class="s1">sure</span> <span class="s1">we</span> <span class="s1">can</span> <span class="s1">be</span> <span class="s1">quiet</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">sneaky</span><span class="s2">.</span><span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">lets</span> <span class="s1">go</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span> <span class="s1">ass</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">dig</span> <span class="s1">one</span> <span class="s1">hand</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">soft</span> <span class="s1">curls</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">other</span> <span class="s1">grabs</span> <span class="s1">one</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">slips</span> <span class="s1">them</span> <span class="s1">between</span> <span class="s1">their</span> <span class="s1">bodies</span> <span class="s1">rather</span> <span class="s1">unceremoniously,</span> <span class="s1">not</span> <span class="s1">caring</span> <span class="s1">that</span> <span class="s1">their</span> <span class="s1">fingers</span> <span class="s1">graze</span> <span class="s1">past</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span> <span class="s1">cock</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">groans</span><span class="s2">.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">And</span> <span class="s1">again</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">their</span> <span class="s1">hands</span> <span class="s1">come</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">rest</span> <span class="s1">near</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">dick,</span> <span class="s1">Frederick's</span> <span class="s1">quiet</span> <span class="s1">but</span> <span class="s1">teasing</span> <span class="s1">moans</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">rubs</span> <span class="s1">himself</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span> <span class="s1">hand</span> <span class="s1">overwhelming</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span> <span class="s1">ear</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Don’t</span> <span class="s1">be</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">tease</span><span class="s2">.</span><span class="s1">” He</span> <span class="s1">wrestles</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">hand</span> <span class="s1">free</span> <span class="s1">from</span> <span class="s1">Frederick's</span> <span class="s1">grasp to</span> <span class="s1">slip</span> <span class="s1">it</span> <span class="s1">under</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">edge</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">shirt,</span> <span class="s1">fingertips</span> <span class="s1">brushing</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">inside</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">Frederick's</span> <span class="s1">thighs</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">Frederick merely puts his hand in Edmund’s hair with the other.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">pulls</span> <span class="s1">at</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span> <span class="s1">hair,</span> <span class="s1">pulls</span> <span class="s1">him</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">for</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">deep</span> <span class="s1">kiss,</span> <span class="s1">tongue</span> <span class="s1">eager</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">The</span> <span class="s1">finger</span> <span class="s1">tips</span> <span class="s1">dance</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">other</span> <span class="s1">thigh,</span> <span class="s1">carefully</span> <span class="s1">avoiding</span> <span class="s1">coming</span> <span class="s1">near</span> <span class="s1">Frederick's</span> <span class="s1">cock,</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">loud</span> <span class="s1">moan</span> <span class="s1">gets</span> <span class="s1">thankfully</span> <span class="s1">stifled</span> <span class="s1">by</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span> <span class="s1">mouth</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“So</span> <span class="s1">far</span> <span class="s1">for</span> <span class="s1">sneaky—”</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">laughs</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">short</span> <span class="s1">time</span> <span class="s1">they</span> <span class="s1">break</span> <span class="s1">away</span> <span class="s1">before</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">pulls</span> <span class="s1">him</span> <span class="s1">back</span> <span class="s1">in,</span> <span class="s1">loudly</span> <span class="s1">sucking</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span> <span class="s1">bottom</span> <span class="s1">lip,</span> <span class="s1">teeth</span> <span class="s1">grazing</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">inside</span><span class="s2">.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">lets</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">fingers</span> <span class="s1">run</span> <span class="s1">across</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">tip,</span> <span class="s1">barely</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">touch,</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">instantly</span> <span class="s1">buckles</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">hips</span> <span class="s1">upwards,</span> <span class="s1">trying</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">get</span> <span class="s1">more</span> <span class="s1">friction</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">withdraws</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">hand</span> <span class="s1">instead,</span> <span class="s1">causing</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">dig</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">nails</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span> <span class="s1">skull</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">mild</span> <span class="s1">frustration.</span> <span class="s1">A</span> <span class="s1">grunt</span> <span class="s1">vibrates</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span> <span class="s1">jaw</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">does</span> <span class="s1">it</span> <span class="s1">again,</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">thumb</span> <span class="s1">this</span> <span class="s1">time</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">fuller,</span> <span class="s1">pressing</span> <span class="s1">down</span> <span class="s1">slightly</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">The</span> <span class="s1">frustrated</span> <span class="s1">grunt</span> <span class="s1">rapidly</span> <span class="s1">turns</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">another,</span> <span class="s1">now</span> <span class="s1">softer</span> <span class="s1">moan,</span> <span class="s1">one</span> <span class="s1">that</span> <span class="s1">sinks</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">skin</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">pleasure</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">causes</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">chill</span> <span class="s1">down</span> <span class="s1">Edmund's</span> <span class="s1">spine</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">knows</span> <span class="s1">what</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">likes—it feels</span> <span class="s1">good</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">know</span> <span class="s1">what</span> <span class="s1">Frederick likes,</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">man’s</span> <span class="s1">pleasure</span> <span class="s1">transferring</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">him,</span> <span class="s1">settling</span> <span class="s1">low</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">stomach</span><span class="s2">.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I</span> <span class="s1">love</span> <span class="s1">you,”</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">whispers</span> <span class="s1">again,</span> <span class="s1">shifting</span> <span class="s1">so</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">can</span> <span class="s1">kiss</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">sensitive</span> <span class="s1">spots</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">Frederick's</span> <span class="s1">neck</span> <span class="s1">without</span> <span class="s1">cutting</span> <span class="s1">off</span> <span class="s1">circulation</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">hand</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">They</span> <span class="s1">move</span> <span class="s1">awkwardly,</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">wriggling</span> <span class="s1">one</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">legs</span> <span class="s1">from</span> <span class="s1">underneath</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">so</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">is</span> <span class="s1">forced</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">slide</span> <span class="s1">partially</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">side</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">The</span> <span class="s1">leg</span> <span class="s1">falls</span> <span class="s1">open—inviting</span><span class="s2">.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">thumb</span> <span class="s1">rubs</span> <span class="s1">slow</span> <span class="s1">circles</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">cock;</span> <span class="s1">two</span> <span class="s1">fingers</span> <span class="s1">dip</span> <span class="s1">downwards,</span> <span class="s1">slip</span> <span class="s1">inside</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">easily,</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">wetness</span> <span class="s1">warm</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">inviting</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">The</span> <span class="s1">moans</span> <span class="s1">stop</span> <span class="s1">almost</span> <span class="s1">completely,</span> <span class="s1">becoming</span> <span class="s1">more</span> <span class="s1">breath</span> <span class="s1">than</span> <span class="s1">anything,</span> <span class="s1">synchronised</span> <span class="s1">entirely</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">short</span> <span class="s1">hip</span> <span class="s1">movements</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">seeks</span> <span class="s1">all</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">friction</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">can</span> <span class="s1">get,</span> <span class="s1">even</span> <span class="s1">digging</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">heels</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">blanket</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">grass</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">The</span> <span class="s1">fingernails</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">skull</span> <span class="s1">turn</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">fingertips,</span> <span class="s1">pushing</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">pulling</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">hair</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">every</span> <span class="s1">direction</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">It’s</span> <span class="s1">encouraging—overwhelmingly</span> <span class="s1">stimulating</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">involuntarily</span> <span class="s1">pushes</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">waist</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">erection</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">every</span> <span class="s1">thrust</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">stops</span> <span class="s1">trying</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">kiss</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">neck</span> <span class="s1">entirely,</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">already</span> <span class="s1">half</span><span class="s2">-</span><span class="s1">assed</span> <span class="s1">efforts</span> <span class="s1">requiring</span> <span class="s1">too</span> <span class="s1">much</span> <span class="s1">thinking</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">seems</span> <span class="s1">unable</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">do</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">lets</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">forehead</span> <span class="s1">rest</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">shoulder</span> <span class="s1">instead,</span> <span class="s1">tries</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">control</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">ragged</span> <span class="s1">breathing,</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">focus</span> <span class="s1">back</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">fingers,</span> <span class="s1">deep</span> <span class="s1">within</span> <span class="s1">Frederick,</span> <span class="s1">rather</span> <span class="s1">than</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">own</span> <span class="s1">arousal</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">flattens</span> <span class="s1">out</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">palm</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">cock,</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">third</span> <span class="s1">finger</span> <span class="s1">joining</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">others</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">motions</span> <span class="s1">pick</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">settle</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">almost</span> <span class="s1">desperate</span> <span class="s1">rhythm</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">The</span> <span class="s1">reaction</span> <span class="s1">is</span> <span class="s1">instant—the</span> <span class="s1">hot,</span> <span class="s1">heavy</span> <span class="s1">breathing</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">curls</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">turns</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">head;</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">leg</span> <span class="s1">muscles</span> <span class="s1">tightening</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">pulling</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">blanket</span> <span class="s1">before</span> <span class="s1">loosening up as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">stills</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">let</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">do</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">work,</span> <span class="s1">ready</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">give</span> <span class="s1">himself</span> <span class="s1">over</span> <span class="s1">entirely</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">If anything, it</span> <span class="s1">removes</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">friction</span> <span class="s1">from</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">cock,</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">breathing</span> <span class="s1">able</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">even</span> <span class="s1">out,</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">sheer</span> <span class="s1">excitement</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">lust</span> <span class="s1">slightly</span> <span class="s1">ebbing</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">The</span> <span class="s1">noises</span> <span class="s1">from</span> <span class="s1">Frederick,</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">name</span> <span class="s1">like</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">chant</span> <span class="s1">somewhere</span> <span class="s1">within</span> <span class="s1">them,</span> <span class="s1">between</span> <span class="s1">all</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">moans,</span> <span class="s1">still</span> <span class="s1">go</span> <span class="s1">straight</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">cock</span> <span class="s1">however</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">it</span> <span class="s1">almost</span> <span class="s1">becomes</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">mission</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">elect</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">many</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">them</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">can,</span> <span class="s1">gently</span> <span class="s1">going</span> <span class="s1">deeper,</span> <span class="s1">gently</span> <span class="s1">pressing</span> <span class="s1">down</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">palm</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ed—”</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">chokes</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">rest</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">word</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">picks</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">speed,</span> <span class="s1">ever</span> <span class="s1">so</span> <span class="s1">slightly,</span> <span class="s1">but</span> <span class="s1">clearly</span> <span class="s1">enough</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">make</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">forget</span> <span class="s1">whatever</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">was</span> <span class="s1">trying</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">say</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">The</span> <span class="s1">fingers</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">hair</span> <span class="s1">tighten,</span> <span class="s1">pulling</span> <span class="s1">almost</span> <span class="s1">hard</span> <span class="s1">enough</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">remove</span> <span class="s1">several</span> <span class="s1">strands</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">hair</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">sinks</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">teeth</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">skin</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">reply,</span> <span class="s1">trying</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">ignore</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">hot</span> <span class="s1">mouth</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">side</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">head,</span> <span class="s1">reacting</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">every</span> <span class="s1">move</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">makes</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">stills</span> <span class="s1">suddenly,</span> <span class="s1">leg</span> <span class="s1">muscles</span> <span class="s1">stiffening,</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">choked</span> <span class="s1">sound</span> <span class="s1">burying</span> <span class="s1">itself</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">hair</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">hips</span> <span class="s1">buckle</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">hard,</span> <span class="s1">knocking</span> <span class="s1">awkwardly</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">hand</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">body</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">comes</span> <span class="s1">breathlessly,</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">guttural</span> <span class="s1">noise</span> <span class="s1">rising</span> <span class="s1">from</span> <span class="s1">deep</span> <span class="s1">within</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">throat</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">knows</span> <span class="s1">not</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">stop,</span> <span class="s1">not</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">slow</span> <span class="s1">down</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">rides</span> <span class="s1">out</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">orgasm,</span> <span class="s1">lower</span> <span class="s1">body</span> <span class="s1">shuddering</span> <span class="s1">underneath</span> <span class="s1">him</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">The</span> <span class="s1">stomach</span> <span class="s1">muscles</span> <span class="s1">twitch</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">cock,</span> <span class="s1">pre-cum</span> <span class="s1">staining</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">shirts</span> <span class="s1">still</span> <span class="s1">stuck</span> <span class="s1">between</span> <span class="s1">it</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">Frederick,</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">slickness</span> <span class="s1">aggravating</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">feeling</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">moans</span> <span class="s1">hard</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">shoulder,</span> <span class="s1">teeth</span> <span class="s1">burying</span> <span class="s1">down</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">point</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">almost</span> <span class="s1">breaking</span> <span class="s1">skin</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">try</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">muffle</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">loud</span> <span class="s1">noise</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">muscles</span> <span class="s1">relax</span> <span class="s1">again;</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">falls</span> <span class="s1">back</span> <span class="s1">down</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">blanket,</span> <span class="s1">only</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">small</span> <span class="s1">twitch</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">thigh</span> <span class="s1">left</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">breathing</span> <span class="s1">evens</span> <span class="s1">out</span> <span class="s1">slightly,</span> <span class="s1">still</span> <span class="s1">heavy</span> <span class="s1">but</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">raggedness,</span> <span class="s1">desperation</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">excitement</span> <span class="s1">largely</span> <span class="s1">gone</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">fingers</span> <span class="s1">loosen</span> <span class="s1">their</span> <span class="s1">grip</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">curls</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">softly</span> <span class="s1">strokes</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">hair</span> <span class="s1">instead,</span> <span class="s1">aware</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">relief</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">is</span> <span class="s1">desperate</span> <span class="s1">for.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">lets</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">take</span> <span class="s1">over</span> <span class="s1">without</span> <span class="s1">resistance,</span> <span class="s1">head</span> <span class="s1">getting</span> <span class="s1">pulled</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">for</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">slow</span> <span class="s1">kiss</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">It</span> <span class="s1">causes</span> <span class="s1">them</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">move,</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">trying</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">find</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">balance</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">is</span> <span class="s1">required</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">lean</span> <span class="s1">almost too far forward, his other arm twisting along, now between them,</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">fingers</span> <span class="s1">still</span> <span class="s1">deep</span> <span class="s1">within</span> <span class="s1">Frederick,</span> <span class="s1">who</span> <span class="s1">whimpers</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">kiss</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">palm</span> <span class="s1">rubs</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">sensitive</span> <span class="s1">cock</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">The</span> <span class="s1">noise</span> <span class="s1">goes</span> <span class="s1">straight</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">erection</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">buckles</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">hips</span> <span class="s1">involuntarily,</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">cock</span> <span class="s1">thrusting</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">stomach</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">It’s</span> <span class="s1">hard</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">not</span> <span class="s1">give</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">rut</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">body,</span> <span class="s1">whether</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">stomach,</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">thighs</span> <span class="s1">or</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">cock,</span> <span class="s1">until</span> <span class="s1">release</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">breaks</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">kiss</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">pepper</span> <span class="s1">smaller</span> <span class="s1">ones</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">cheek</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">“Just</span> <span class="s1">fuck</span> <span class="s1">me,”</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">whispers</span> <span class="s1">between</span> <span class="s1">them,</span> <span class="s1">“to</span> <span class="s1">hell</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">being</span> <span class="s1">careful</span><span class="s2">.</span><span class="s1">”</span> <span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">lets</span> <span class="s1">go</span> <span class="s1">off</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">hair</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">one</span> <span class="s1">hand</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">pull</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">own</span> <span class="s1">shirt,</span> <span class="s1">exposing</span> <span class="s1">himself</span> <span class="s1">entirely,</span> <span class="s1">before</span> <span class="s1">grabbing</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">cock,</span> <span class="s1">slowly</span> <span class="s1">running</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">thumb</span> <span class="s1">across</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">head</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">moans</span> <span class="s1">loudly,</span> <span class="s1">unable</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">hold</span> <span class="s1">anything</span> <span class="s1">back,</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">tries</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">thrust</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">hand</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">own</span> <span class="s1">fingers</span> <span class="s1">slip</span> <span class="s1">out</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">Frederick,</span> <span class="s1">who</span> <span class="s1">tries</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">wriggle</span> <span class="s1">away</span> <span class="s1">from</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">touch</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ed—”</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">manages</span> <span class="s1">eventually,</span> <span class="s1">pulling</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">leg</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">rest</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">feet</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">thigh,</span> <span class="s1">trying</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">make</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">realize</span> <span class="s1">that</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">needs</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">move</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">“—darling</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">Just</span> <span class="s1">fuck</span> <span class="s1">me</span><span class="s2">.</span><span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">pushes</span> <span class="s1">himself</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">from</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">awkward</span> <span class="s1">position</span> <span class="s1">he’d</span> <span class="s1">been</span> <span class="s1">lying</span> <span class="s1">in,</span> <span class="s1">cock</span> <span class="s1">slipping</span> <span class="s1">from</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">grasp,</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">sit</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">knees</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">It</span> <span class="s1">takes</span> <span class="s1">no</span> <span class="s1">effort</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">pull</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">lap,</span> <span class="s1">between</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">legs,</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">legs</span> <span class="s1">already</span> <span class="s1">wrapped</span> <span class="s1">tightly</span> <span class="s1">around</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">waist</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">shoves</span> <span class="s1">an</span> <span class="s1">arm</span> <span class="s1">behind</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">head</span> <span class="s1">like</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">pillow,</span> <span class="s1">watching</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">through</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">eyelashes,</span> <span class="s1">expression</span> <span class="s1">nothing</span> <span class="s1">but</span> <span class="s1">desire</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">love</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">own</span> <span class="s1">sensitivity</span> <span class="s1">doesn’t</span> <span class="s1">seem</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">matter</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">shuffles</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">ass</span> <span class="s1">closer</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">fingertips</span> <span class="s1">brush</span> <span class="s1">past</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">knee</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Their</span> <span class="s1">moans</span> <span class="s1">collide</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">slips</span> <span class="s1">himself</span> <span class="s1">inside,</span> <span class="s1">entirely,</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">tensing</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">around</span> <span class="s1">him</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">sending</span> <span class="s1">him</span> <span class="s1">deeper</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">manages</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">get</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">hand</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">front</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">mouth</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">muffle</span> <span class="s1">most</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">it,</span> <span class="s1">something</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">fails</span> <span class="s1">at,</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">fingers</span> <span class="s1">digging</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">thighs</span> <span class="s1">instead,</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">moan</span> <span class="s1">loud</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">open</span> <span class="s1">air</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">laughs</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">“So</span> <span class="s1">far</span> <span class="s1">for</span> <span class="s1">being</span> <span class="s1">careful</span> <span class="s1">indeed</span><span class="s2">.</span><span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">leans</span> <span class="s1">down</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">kiss</span> <span class="s1">him,</span> <span class="s1">enticed</span> <span class="s1">by</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">smile,</span> <span class="s1">far</span> <span class="s1">too</span> <span class="s1">pure</span> <span class="s1">for</span> <span class="s1">their</span> <span class="s1">activities</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">erection</span> <span class="s1">slips</span> <span class="s1">out</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">slightly</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">rubs</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">cock,</span> <span class="s1">making</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">gasp</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">their</span> <span class="s1">kiss,</span> <span class="s1">almost</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">loud</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">moan</span> <span class="s1">had</span> <span class="s1">been</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">back</span> <span class="s1">arches</span> <span class="s1">up—the</span> <span class="s1">sensitivity</span> <span class="s1">had</span> <span class="s1">turned</span> <span class="s1">back</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">nothing</span> <span class="s1">but</span> <span class="s1">lust</span><span class="s2">.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">tries</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">keep</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">rhythm</span> <span class="s1">slow,</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">thrusts</span> <span class="s1">shallow,</span> <span class="s1">at</span> <span class="s1">first,</span> <span class="s1">using</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">mouth</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">neck</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">muffle</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">small</span> <span class="s1">grunts</span> <span class="s1">that</span> <span class="s1">escape</span> <span class="s1">him</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">every</span> <span class="s1">breath</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">fingers</span> <span class="s1">find</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">hair</span> <span class="s1">again,</span> <span class="s1">loosely</span> <span class="s1">running</span> <span class="s1">through</span> <span class="s1">it</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">every</span> <span class="s1">thrust</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">pushes</span> <span class="s1">himself</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">onto</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">hands,</span> <span class="s1">away</span> <span class="s1">from</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">hand</span> <span class="s1">that</span> <span class="s1">falls</span> <span class="s1">onto</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">chest</span> <span class="s1">abandoned,</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">be</span> <span class="s1">able</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">move</span> <span class="s1">more,</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">move</span> <span class="s1">faster</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">thrusts</span> <span class="s1">pick</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">speed</span> <span class="s1">together</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">breathing,</span> <span class="s1">laboured</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">heavy</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">Frederick has</span> <span class="s1">thrown</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">head</span> <span class="s1">back,</span> <span class="s1">eyes</span> <span class="s1">shut</span> <span class="s1">tightly,</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">mouth</span> <span class="s1">half</span><span class="s2">-</span><span class="s1">open</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">looks</span> <span class="s1">nothing</span> <span class="s1">but</span> <span class="s1">beautiful</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">Edmund,</span> <span class="s1">giving</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">pleasure</span> <span class="s1">without</span> <span class="s1">feeling</span> <span class="s1">like</span> <span class="s1">assisting</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Faster—”</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">chokes</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">It’s</span> <span class="s1">all</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">needs</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">hear,</span> <span class="s1">able</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">give</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">urge</span> <span class="s1">he’s</span> <span class="s1">had</span> <span class="s1">since</span> <span class="s1">before</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">had</span> <span class="s1">even</span> <span class="s1">entered</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">His</span> <span class="s1">groans</span> <span class="s1">are</span> <span class="s1">hard</span> <span class="s1">but</span> <span class="s1">quiet</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">quickly</span> <span class="s1">reaches</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">point</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">climax,</span> <span class="s1">brain</span> <span class="s1">clouding</span> <span class="s1">over</span> <span class="s1">entirely</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">pleasure</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Just</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">time</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">remembers</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">pull</span> <span class="s1">out,</span> <span class="s1">falling</span> <span class="s1">onto</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">elbows</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">does</span> <span class="s1">so,</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">legs</span> <span class="s1">shifting</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">grab</span> <span class="s1">around</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">waist,</span> <span class="s1">pressing</span> <span class="s1">them</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">close</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">possible</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">ruts</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">cock</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">He</span> <span class="s1">comes</span> <span class="s1">silently,</span> <span class="s1">breath</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">groan</span> <span class="s1">stuck</span> <span class="s1">halfway</span> <span class="s1">down</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">throat</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">spills</span> <span class="s1">onto</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">body</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">leg</span> <span class="s1">tighten</span> <span class="s1">only</span> <span class="s1">moments</span> <span class="s1">later,</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">grinding</span> <span class="s1">himself</span> <span class="s1">against</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">cock</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">comes</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">second</span> <span class="s1">time</span> <span class="s1">that</span> <span class="s1">night,</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">low</span> <span class="s1">moan</span> <span class="s1">escaping</span> <span class="s1">him</span> <span class="s1">before</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">can</span> <span class="s1">cover</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">mouth</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">It’s</span> <span class="s1">not</span> <span class="s1">until</span> <span class="s1">he’s</span> <span class="s1">sure</span> <span class="s1">that</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">ridden</span> <span class="s1">out</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">orgasm</span> <span class="s1">that</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">lets</span> <span class="s1">himself</span> <span class="s1">collapse</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">top</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">him</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">Neither</span> <span class="s1">of</span> <span class="s1">them</span> <span class="s1">can</span> <span class="s1">bother</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">cover</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">or</span> <span class="s1">clean</span> <span class="s1">up</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">laughs</span> <span class="s1">again</span> <span class="s1">instead,</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">fingers</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">hair</span> <span class="s1">as</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">places</span> <span class="s1">kisses</span> <span class="s1">on</span> <span class="s1">Edmund’s</span> <span class="s1">face</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">“That</span> <span class="s1">was—good</span><span class="s2">.</span><span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">lifts</span> <span class="s1">himself</span> <span class="s1">up</span> <span class="s1">only</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">pull</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">slow</span> <span class="s1">deep</span> <span class="s1">kiss</span><span class="s2">. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I</span> <span class="s1">love</span> <span class="s1">you,”</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">whispers</span> <span class="s1">after,</span> <span class="s1">collapsing</span> <span class="s1">again</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">sliding</span> <span class="s1">off</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">side</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">Quickly</span> <span class="s1">somewhat</span> <span class="s1">fixing</span> <span class="s1">their</span> <span class="s1">stained</span> <span class="s1">shirts</span> <span class="s1">back</span> <span class="s1">into</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">right</span> <span class="s1">shape,</span> <span class="s1">he</span> <span class="s1">drapes</span> <span class="s1">an</span> <span class="s1">arm</span> <span class="s1">across</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">chest</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">A</span> <span class="s1">quick</span> <span class="s1">kiss</span> <span class="s1">in</span> <span class="s1">Frederick’s</span> <span class="s1">neck</span><span class="s2">.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I</span> <span class="s1">love</span> <span class="s1">you</span> <span class="s1">too</span><span class="s2">.</span><span class="s1">”</span> <span class="s1">Edmund</span> <span class="s1">watches</span> <span class="s1">Frederick</span> <span class="s1">close</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">eyes,</span> <span class="s1">sun</span> <span class="s1">casting</span> <span class="s1">golden</span> <span class="s1">streaks</span> <span class="s1">across</span> <span class="s1">his</span> <span class="s1">skin</span><span class="s2">. </span><span class="s1">Surely</span> <span class="s1">they</span> <span class="s1">had</span> <span class="s1">time</span> <span class="s1">for</span> <span class="s1">a</span> <span class="s1">nap</span> <span class="s1">before</span> <span class="s1">dealing</span> <span class="s1">with</span> <span class="s1">the</span> <span class="s1">mess</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">their</span> <span class="s1">family,</span> <span class="s1">soon</span> <span class="s1">to</span> <span class="s1">be</span> <span class="s1">home</span><span class="s2">.</span></p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>